


Her Hands

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Moth & Raven [39]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fantasizing, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Julian gets caught fantasizing about Reyja at work.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Moth & Raven [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696501
Kudos: 9





	Her Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the prompt "The room's spinning."

_Oh, her hands. Her hands! I can feel them now, roaming my thighs, her nails digging into my hips as she scoots closer, closer, closer… but never close enough. Ahh, but what sweet torment. What power she has over me. How, mm, how seductive she is as she stares me down, daring me to move…_

_I never would. She knows I won’t. How could I possibly risk the chance of another caress, however fleeting? If I’m good, if I’m so good for her, she’ll reward me. Maybe she’ll smile that gorgeous smile of hers, bury her fingers in my hair, maybe even lean down and–_

_No! No, not yet. I haven’t earned that yet. Her mouth, so warm and talented… a kiss, first. She’ll lean down and give me a kiss. Yes, her lips so soft against mine, her tongue so strong as it slides across my teeth. And gone, all too soon. My own fault. She keeps telling me to relax, but– oh! Oh, she’s tightening the ropes around my wrists again! Ahh, my darling, you’ll break me like this. Break me into a thousand little pieces, each one still straining for you, desperate for you, for your touch and your voice and your hot, perfect–_

“Doctor Devorak?”

Julian startled violently, rattling the inkwells on his desk as he slammed his knees into the bottom of it. Ophie flinched and took a step back, wringing their hands. They’d been standing in front of him, debating whether or not to alert him to their presence, for well over a minute, trying to ignore the thin strand of drool that trailed from the corner of his mouth. Whatever he was thinking about, with his eyes pressed tightly shut and his hands flexing and twitching amidst the papers and books scattered over his workspace, they hoped it wasn’t so important that he’d be angry at them for the interruption. Although they had yet to see him get angry at anyone in the months they’d worked at his clinic.

“Ophie! Erm…” His face turned a brilliant crimson. “I wasn’t, ah, I wasn’t talking just now, was I?”

They shook their head, still eyeing him with concern.

“Oh thank god.” Julian ran a hand through his hair, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. “I could’ve made quite a fool of– a-hem. Anyway.” He grinned hazily. “What can I do for you?”

Hesitant, Ophie approached his desk again. They couldn’t help but notice the way he scooted in further, as though he had something to hide. “Um, Yusef wants to know if we can use your exam rooms? You don’t have anybody on your schedule, but he wasn’t sure if you’d be seeing walk-ins or…”

“Ah! Ah. Right. I think I might, hrrmm, duck out early, actually. The, ah, the room’s spinning something awful, all of a sudden.”

“Oh. Okay.”

His flush wasn’t dying down. “Yes, yes, I think I’ll just, mmm, take a long lunch. Is anyone waiting?”

“Any patients? No. Patrisia and Lukan both have a walk-in, but all the other orderlies are just updating charts and organizing stuff.”

“Ah, perfect! These slow afternoons are such a blessing sometimes, aren’t they?” Julian started to rise from his chair then thought better of it, coughing to mask a strangled moan. “Well, erm. Feel free to take it easy the rest of the day, then. And tell Yusef all my rooms will be open for him.” He glanced pointedly out the open door.

Ophie took the hint and turned around. “I hope you feel better soon, Doctor Devorak!” they said, smiling back over their shoulder.

He shuddered happily as they swung the door shut behind them.

_Oh, I will._


End file.
